Rise of The Grey Guardian
by Daniel M
Summary: For many years, there has always been a Grey Guardian to protect and fight for a greater cause than just himself. And when Arrow falls under control by Damien darhk, it is up to the Black Canary to find him. But in order to find him, she has to find out who the new grey guardian is. Will she find out in time? And will he help her?
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Dawn - Part 1

Chapter 1: Breaking Dawn - part 1

It was all quiet in Star City, just a bit too quiet and that was something that was very rare. The Arrow stood poised and kneeled, on the rooftop looking down at the city streets below him watching, waiting for anything. Cause no matter what anything wasn't just anything here, especially in the glades. The glades was the worse part of the town, but he still was and will always be the hero, his city needed him to be. He soon put a hand to his ear, and began to talk into the comm. " There isn't anything here, Felicity. Are you sure about this?"

" Yes, i am sure. I am looking at the location of the target site. This is the place, Damien darhk is going to hit next. I am positive."

" Well, he isn't here yet, Felicity. Just how sure are you about this?"

" I am 100 percent positive Oliver, he is. " Before long there was movement, both on the screen and what Oliver was seeing. " That isn't Damien, Felicity. I don't know who he is, but it does look fishy to me. I am going to go get a closer look." He pulled a grappling arrow from his quiver, and placed it on the bow, pulling back the bow string and let loose the arrow, and soon slid down from The rooftop to the next rooftop and leaned over to see the man greet another man. The two of them soon shook hands and smiled. " Pleasure doing business with you. " Before long, as the man Oliver was watching walked away, the other pulled out a gun and before he could shoot him in the back, a grey suited man with a strange symbol on his chest appeared out of nowhere and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. He even attacked the man that was walking away. His fighting skills were clean and smooth, and the way he moved with ease and agility, impressed even the Arrow. The grey suited man, soon looked up and smiled, knowing that someone somehow was watching him, and he grinned and gave a small salute. Before too long, Felicity spoke to Oliver on his comm." Oliver, are you there. I hear fighting."

" Yes Felicity, i am here. But I am not the one fighting. Someone else is. I can't make out who he is, he is wearing a dark grey suit and mask, here take a look." He activated a device on his chest, that let Felicity see what he was seeing. " Oh wow, I am going to pull up what I can on this guy Oliver. Give us some idea, on just who this guy is and what he is up to. After all, we could be dealing with another vigilante . "

" Good idea, keep me posted. I will be home soon , I have a lead on something myself. It's a hunch, but I have to act on it. Don't wait up for me." He soon turned off his comm. And the built-in chest camera on his suit. He pulled out another grappling arrow From his quiver, and shot it up Into the sky, reaching up to the queen industries building. And he Iet it carry him all that way up. He soon, reached for a hidden satchel holding some nice clothes In it and changed from his suit, into a business suit and tied the tie, as he began to walk down as flight of stairs and he met someone he never had the chance to meet. He was of medium height, with long dark brown hair, and a dark brown goatee and thick black brim glasses. He soon held out his hand and introduced himself. " Hello, I am Oliver Queen and you are?"

" I am Aaron Thomas Daniels III. Of ATD. Inc. nice meeting you Mr. Queen. I apologized for this intrusion, but I have a business proposition for you. I know you no longer run Queen Industries but I would like to offer you a position, by running one of my companies. It's is ATD manufacturing. It's a small medical manufacturing company. I figured you would be the best guy for the position. Don't get me wrong. I only make businesses for the people by the people. I help them, and they help me. Well if it wasn't for the people, I wouldn't have found cures, for specific cancer cells. That's right, you heard me correctly."

" So the medicines you manufacture , aren't some of them harmful ?"

" To be honest, all the medicines i manufacture aren't harmful at all. They have been tested, and FDA approved. I do have a contract here, for you to sign if your interested." He pulled the contract and a pen out from his inside coat pocket. " I don't know, can I hold onto it and talk to my wife about it. I don't really do much without approval. "

" I understand that, about approval I mean. Unfortunately I am not married."

" That's a shame, but good luck with that." Oliver said as he held the contract in his hand and now walked past Aaron. It was now after 10:30 at night, when Oliver showed up at home, and saw his wife Felicity in bed fast asleep and he just looked at her, and smiled standing at the open bedroom door with his arms crossed over his chest, then walked into the living room and soon sat down the contract on the coffee table and just stared at it, and ran his fingers through his short hair and sighed out, thinking about what to do. He just couldn't decide. He didn't even really know Aaron Thomas Daniels III, any way. All he knew was that, he wanted answers as to who that masked man in the grey suit was. Having Felicity on that subject, she should know pretty much everything about this grey suited man. And he was going to ask her In the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Dawn - Part 2

Chapter 2: Breaking Dawn - Part 2

As morning soon came, Oliver sat up on the couch, rubbing his forehead while his eyes began to adjust to the light peering through the window and across from him Felicity sat, holding and reading the contract he brought home. " When were you going to tell me about this Oliver?" She said as she slammed the contract back down on the coffee table. " I was planning on. Telling you about it, today. I didn't want to wake you up last night. "

" Are you going to sign it?'

" I honestly don't really know. I barely met the guy. Don't even know much about him either. What do you think?"

" Honestly, I don't think you should. From what I read, I feel it is unsafe. But I did look into that grey suited man, like you asked. He is known as The Grey Guardian. Apparently, like you he is a viglante to a point. I couldn't find much more about him. Wish I could though. What is the guys name ?"

" His name is Aaron Thomas Daniels III. Maybe you can find something on him. I mean, everybody always has something to hide. The more I know about him the better. He might even have a connection to this Grey Guardian. "

" Oh I almost forgot, to mention. I figured out why Damien wasn't at the target site last night. Apparently, the device Cisco made me measures magic. It was the Grey Guardian, it picked up on not Damien. So this vigalante is human. He must wear something to be able to harness the magic he possesses. "

"Good, that is good Felicity. But I still neeed to know more. And I think I know just where to look and who to ask. I will meet you for lunch at 1:00 okay, and at our usual spot as well. " Oliver went to take a quick shower and then dressed in regular street clothes, and a black denim jacket. And before he left, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3: The Syndrome Strain

Chapter 3: The Syndrome Strain

There wasn't much Felicity could find on Aaron. Not much at all. All she could find were photos and some what of a family history. Though some of his history remained clouded in mystery, but one photo did catch her attention. It was Aaron's father, with Oliver's father shaking hands . This was new yet odd some how. She knew Oliver would want to see this. She then soon found another picture, this time of Aaron himself and the silver ring he wore on his left hand. The symbol on his ring looked familiar somehow. Like it could be from a textbook she read back in her college days. She shook her head, and sighed out as she removed her glasses and began rubbing her temples. " Oh man Oliver, what have you gotten me into?" She said to herself. Oliver soon knocked o. Laurel's front door as it slowly opened on its own and he stepped inside to see the place ransacked and scavaged. As if someone was looking for something important and couldn't find it. And as soon as Oliver stepped into another room he saw the grey suited figure standing dead still, with his eyes closed and as Oliver soon snuck up behind him, he turned around and faced Oliver and spoke. " If you are wondering if I did this, i did not. Laurel Lance is safe. The guys that did this, was looking for something of importance. " He soon. Raised his ringed hand and uncloaked Laurel and she Soon Looked at him then to Oliver. " Ollie, it's okay. He protected me. Even though I didn't need protecting."

" Do you know what they were looking for?" Oliver asked her.

" Actually know I don't know what They were looking for." The grey guardian Soon looked to his ring, then to Laurel. And he soon spoke. " I know exactly what they are looking for. A ring, and not just any ring either. A ring like mine. " Both Oliver and Laurel looked at him. " Just who are you, and what are you doing in Star City?" Oliver asked.

" I am known as the Grey Guardian, I am here because this city is In trouble. Very dangerous trouble. I am the only one capable of protecting, what needs to be protected. And I will need help, but not the help from the arrow, but from the black Canary. She is who I came here looking for, and I know Laurel Lance has a connection with her. So my apologies. I must be going now." In a sudden moment, he had disappeared in a puff of smoke. With that both laurel and Oliver exchanged glances to each other until laurel broke the silence. ," Oliver, do you think he knows I am the black Canary?"

" No, no I don't think so. Just to be on the safe side I think you should come back with me and stay with Felicity and help her watch over Mia. laurel just smiled thankful that she is finally gonna get to see Oliver and Felicity's little baby girl. " Really Ollie, you trust me. After all we have been through."

" Of course laurel, that and I need you to protect them and keep them safe while I am gone. I have some where I need to go. So can you do that for me."

" Yeah sure, Ollie. How long will you be gone?"

" That I am not sure of right now. I just know I am looking for questions and any kind of connection this Grey Guardian may have, and I think I know where to start."

" Alright Oliver, be safe." Laurel Soon hugged Oliver and he hugged her back as he picked up his duffle bag, and walked out of Laurel's apartment . Even though he didn't tell her where he was going, he felt it best that he didn't anyway. Or even his wife for that matter. Cause where he was going was a place far worse than hell it's self. It wasn't Liam Yu, it was back to Ra's Al ghuls temple, Nanda Parbot. Where he can possibly find any kind of connection. And if there was, that would be the place to start. Some how some way, he knew there had to be something , anything at all


End file.
